


I´m Going My Own Way

by IronHawk_238



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Namikaze Minato, Boys Kissing, Building a relationship, Changing roles, Eye Surgery, Kakashi and Minato are the same age, Kakashi is camera-shy, Kidnapping, M/M, Madara is a psychopath, Making Out, Minato and Kakashi are adult film actors, Minato helps him getting over it, Orphan Kakashi Hatake, Physical Abuse, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Sex Education, Sharingan, Top Kakashi Hatake, Top Minato Namikaze, True Love, Yieraya knows how to fight, true strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Kakashi has lost everything. But when he found a new job at the "Icha-Icha Studio" his life turned upside down...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. The Job Interview

Kakashi found himself in front of a luxurious mansion and gulped dryly. The house was the complete contrary to the places he had been living in the past. Life wasn´t easy for an orphan, especially when you´re the son of a suicide victim. Since his father had taken his own life his classmates had been making jokes about why he had done it. They had been saying he killed himself because he hated Kakashi for what he had done to his mother. Kakashi knew his mother had died giving birth to him.

Sakumo Hatake had never blamed his son for his wife´s death. But seeing the love of his life bleeding out slowly had been too much for his father. First he had lost his own parents in a horrible car accident and only a few months later his beloved wife too. Kakashi still didn´t know why he killed himself knowing well enough what that would mean for his five-year-old son. After many years of coursing him for what he had done to him Kakashi had accepted his father´s decision. His childhood had been tough but it had made him the man he was today.

Pulling out his phone he checked the address again. Apparently he was at the right place. Kakashi activated the intercom, his voice was loud and clear as he said: „My name´s Kakashi Hatake. I´m here for a job interview with Yieraya.“ Almost immediately he could hear a buzzing sound as the gate opened slowly. Taking a deep breath Kakashi entered the compound hesitantly. He didn´t dare to imagine what his father would be thinking of him if he could see him right now. Kakashi couldn´t believe it himself the founder of „Icha-Icha Studio“ wanted to see him.

The „Icha-Icha Studio“ was the most famous studio in the porno production. And its founder was the infamous Yieraya, the author of the highly controversial „Icha-Icha Paradise“. If Kakashi was honest to himself he loved Yieraya´s novels. He had read them several times and they were still fascinating him. Finally he arrived at the front door. He just wanted to knock as the door opened and a beaming Yieraya was standing in front of him. „Ah, you must be Kakashi“, he said stepping aside gesturing for him to come in. „Come in, my friend!“ Kakashi was surprised at the exuberant greeting but he followed the man´s invitation.

Yieraya closed the door behind his guest leading him through a wide corridor into the living room. Kakashi´s eyes widened in disbelieve when he looked around. The furniture must have been incredible expensive and the paintings on the wall seemed to be originals. In front of the couch he noticed a giant TV screen and several games consoles. Yieraya noticed his guest´s reaction. Grinning even wider he said: „Yes, it has his advantages to have a rich family. My parents would turn around in their graves if they would know what I`ve done to their beloved family compound.“ Yieraya laughed amused as he sat down on the couch. „Sit down, boy. What a host I would be if I let my guests stand?“

Unsure about the whole situation Kakashi sat down in the armchair. „You should take off your jacket. This interview will last a little bit“, Yieraya declared. Kakashi was only wearing a t-shirt underneath his thin jacket. The silver haired young man noticed the older man letting his eyes roam over his bare arms with an appreciative expression on his face. Nodding he stated: „Lean but not too thin. That´s good. Should you decide to work for me the audience will love you.“ Kakashi turned a deep red understanding the unspoken meaning of Yieraya´s words.

„Look at me, my friend“, the man said and Kakashi forced himself to look him into his eyes. Yieraya smiled knowingly. „You remind me of a young man coming to me a few years ago ad begging for a job. He had been homeless, you know. He would´ve done everything to leave his past behind. Today this talented young man is the best horse in my stable. Do you know who I´m talking about?“ Kakashi frowned thoughtfully. The best horse in Yieraya´s stable? The confused expression on his face was replaced by disbelieve as he realized who Yieraya was talking about. Staring at him Kakashi just said one name: „Minato Namikaze.“ Yieraya nodded proudly. „Exactly. You know him, hm? Did you ever see one of his videos?“, he blinked at Kakashi mischieviously as he saw the young man blush. „I guess that´s a Yes.“

Unable to speak the silver haired young man just nodded. He had seen all his videos and every time he was starting his laptop a half naked Minato Namikaze smiled at him. Of course he would never admit that Minato Namikaze was his desktop background on his laptop. But Yieraya seemed to know what he was thinking. He chuckled amused. „It´s okay, my friend. You´re not the only one who has developed a crush on him.“

Kakashi bit his lower lip shyly staring at the ground uncertain of what to do now. Yieraya watched the younger man with an amused expression. „You´re a good looking young man, Kakashi. Do you know that?“, he said softly. Many people were making him compliments about his looks but hearing the same words from the owner of the „Icha-Icha Studio“ was completely different. If someone like Yieraya was saying something like that it must be true. Yieraya was working with many attractive actors and knew what he was talking about. Looking up again Kakashi smiled shily at the older man. „Thank you, Sir.“

Yieraya laughed softly. „Just call me Yieraya. I don´t want to feel older than I already am“, he joked and Kakashi smiled amused. Leaning back Yieraya eyed him curiously. „Enough of myself. What about you, Kakashi? Where do you coming from? And why are you here?“ Closing his eyes for a second the silver haired young man took a deep breath. He knew he should be honest with Yieraya. The man was the most understanding person he ever met in his life. So he told him about his parents´ death, how he had been passed from one foster family to the other.

After he had finished Yieraya looked at him with a warm glance. „You remind me more and more of Minato. I mean his parents are alive but they abandoned him after finding out about his homosexuality. They just didn´t want to accept Minato being different. He lived on the street for many years until I´ve seen one day. He had been the most attractive young man I´ve ever seen and there had been no one who cared for him. So I took him in and one day he decided to work for me as an actor. Sounds familiar, hm?“ Kakashi´s eyes widened in disbelieve. Minato Namikaze was kind of an orphan too - just like Kakashi himself. „If you want to work for me I need to ask you something“, he said in a serious voice and the silver haired young man agreed. „What are your sexual preferences? I need to know that because there are different categories for the films I´m making.“ Yieraya raised an eyebrow at him.

Kakashi gathered all his courage to admit his homosexuality. Until today he had never said it out loud but it felt good to admit his true feelings finally. Yieraya nodded. „I see. And what about your sexual experiences? Did you ever sleep with a man before?“ Seeing Kakashi blush he smiled knowingly. „Judging by your reaction you´re not exactly experienced on this subject. Am I right, Kakashi?“ Apparently Yieraya had seen through him, there was no chance to deny the truth anymore. Taking a deep breath Kakashi nodded biting his lower lip nervously. „If you´re worried about I´ll send you away because you´re still a virgin I can assure you I won´t do such a thing. Even Minato needed to learn a few things before he was having sex with other men in front of the camera. It´s a process, you know.“

Kakashi blinked confused as he looked at Yieraya. „Are you talking about an education?!“, he asked. The older man chuckled amused as he agreed on that. „Kind of. You´ll get a mentor who will teach you everything you need to know to become a good actor“, he declared. „And I already know who would be the perfect mentor for you.“ - „Does that mean I´ve got the job?“, Kakashi asked with an uncertain expression. Yieraya chuckled amused. „Of course. How could I send a promising young man like you away?“, he blinked at Kakashi grinning widely as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

Kakashi watched him typing something putting the phone away again with a warm smile. „He´ll be here soon. Do you want something to drink as long as we´re waiting?“, Kakashi nodded and Yieraya went over to a small minibar, took two glasses and filled them with sake from a bottle with an expensive looking label. Yieraya handed him one glass before sitting down on the couch again. During Yieraya was explaining him how they were working in the „Icha-Icha Studio“. Kakashi was so fascinated he didn´t even notic when he had finished his drink. The sensation of the alcohol running down his throat warming him from the inside helped Kakashi relax.

Suddenly he heard silent footsteps approaching the living room. Yieraya smiled when he heard a familiar voice from the door. „You´ve wanted to see me?“, the newcomer asked as he stepped closer. Kakashi´s eyes widened in disbelieve realizing who it was. Deep blue eyes looked at him directly. He noticed the man´s spiky blond hair with two long strands framing his handsome face. It was Minato Namikaze! Yieraya blinked at Kakashi mischieviously before turning his attention back to Minato who was sitting down next to him with a questioning glance. Kakashi gulped dryly when he saw Minato´s bright blue eyes eyeing him intently.

The blond man smiled warmly at him. „You must be the new guy Yieraya was talking about“, he said looking at Kakashi. Unable to tear his eyes away from Minato´s fascinating blue eyes the silver haired young man just nodded. He still couldn´t believe he was in the same room like the famous Minato Namikaze. The man looked even better in reality. Minato was wearing washed-out jeans, a plain black t-shirt with a white logo on it and white sneakers. The sight of his muscular arms and tanned skin made Kakashi gulp dryly.

Yieraya laughed amused. „Kakashi is a great fan of yours, Minato“, he declared and Kakashi blushed even more. Minato raised an eyebrow at that sending Kakashi a surprised glance. „Your name´s Kakashi? As in Kakashi Hatake?“, he asked curiously. Blinking confused the silver haired young man stared at him. „You…you know me?“ - „Yes, I´ve got to know your father when I was a child. He had been working for the police, right?“, he wanted to know. Kakashi nodded. „Yes, he was. But he died when I was five years old“, he declared sadly. Minato noticed the young man tense up. Immediately he apolgized for his question. „I´m sorry, Kakashi. It wasn´t my intention to hurt you.“ The young man could feel his heart beat faster when Minato got up from the couch and approached him slowly.

Sitting down on the armrest he squeezed Kakashi´s shoulder gently. „I´ve kind of lost my parents too, you know. I know how it feels to be alone. Believe me, I´m speaking from experience.“ The young man looked up at Minato. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the warmth in those fascinating blue eyes. he smiled shyly at the blond man. „I know. Yieraya told me about your parents abandoning you because you are different.“ Looking at Yieraya Minato said dryly: „You´re talking too much, old man.“ The founder of the „Icha-Icha Studio“ sends the the younger man a serious glance. „The boy reminds me of you, Minato. And I´ve wanted him to understand I´m not judging him because his father committed suicide.“ Minato´s eyes widened in disbelieve. „He killed himself?! Why?“ Kakashi stared down at his hands. „Nobody knows why“, the silver haired young man declared. His voice nearly broke when he said it.

Without a word Minato put his arm around Kakashi´s shoulder. The silver haired young man didn´t know why but knowing he wasn´t alone with his pain made him feel better somehow. „Thank you“, Kakashi looked up at Minato with a shy smile. The other man simply nodded tightening his grip around his shoulder slightly. Yieraya watched them interacting with each other. Apparently he had been right about Minato and Kakashi getting along with each other. Yieraya smiled at the two men softly. „Minato, you´ll be his tutor. Kakashi is still inexperienced. He needs someone by his side teaching him everything he needs to know. And you two seem to get along well with each other. It´s a good start, I think.“

Minato smiled when he saw Kakashi´s eyes widen. „Looks like as if we´ll be working together“, he said squeezing the young man´s shoulder gently before getting up. Yieraya raised a hand to stop Minato. Looking at Kakashi he declared: „Since you´re living on the street literally you can stay here. There are guestrooms upstairs. Choose one and make yourself comfortable.“ - „Or you can stay with me. My bedroom is big enough for two and it´s much more comfortable than the guestrooms. What do you think, Kakashi?“, Minato asked blinking at Kakashi meaningfully.

Yieraya laughed out loud. „I think you´ve outdone me, Minato. Your offer is much better than mine.“ Kakashi couldn´t believe what he was hearing, he looked back and forth between the two men uncertain of what to say. They looked at him expectantly and Kakashi took a deep breath before looking at Minato. „I would love to stay with you, Minato“, he said quietly blushing like a teenager having a crush on the school´s popular quarterback. Grinning widely Minato took his leather jacket still hanging over the back-rest of the couch and put his arm around Kakashi´s shoulders again leading him out of the livingroom and upstairs to his room.


	2. The First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Minato getting closer...

As soon as Minato closed the door behind them he gestured at the giant kingsized bed inviting Kakashi to sit down. The young man licked his dry lips when Minato threw himself on the soft mattress. Sighing happily he rolled on his side supporting his head with one hand during eyeing the younger man intently. „Yieraya said you´re still a virgin.“ Kakashi gasped surprised blushing a deep red. „I didn´t say that…“, he was interrupted by Minato laughing softly. Sitting up he placed a hand on Kakashi´s shoulder. „It´s okay, Kakashi. Yieraya has worked long enough in this business to know whether someone is sexually experienced or not. You don´t have to be ashamed of that“, he tried to sooth the silver haired young man´s racing mind. 

Closing the distance between them Minato smirked mischieviously at the younger man. Kakashi shivered in anticipation when he felt a warm hand cupping his cheek turning his face towards Minato. Before he knew what was going on soft lips touched his own carefully. Immediately Kakashi stopped thinking and closed his eyes enjoying the gentle touch. When Minato pulled back he smiled. „You´re indeed as unexperienced as Yieraya has told me“, he said caressing the young man´s cheek gently. „What do you think about changing that?“ Kakashi gulped dryly but Minato was right. If he wanted to work as an actor for the „Icha-Icha Studio“ he should get used to such things.

With a mischievious smile on his lips he asked quietly: „Does that mean this is my first lesson?“ Minato chuckled amused. „To be honest I´ve wanted to get to know you better before starting your education“, he whispered into his ear nibbling at his earlobe seductively. „But if you want to we can start with the first lesson right now.“ The blond man smirked knowingly when he heard Kakashi moaning softly. „Do you like that?“, he wanted to know. Kakashi just sighed happily and rested his forehead on the other´s shoulder. „I think that´s a Yes“, Minato murmured more to himself than the young man burying his face in the crook of his neck. He smiled at the feeling of his hot breath ghosting over his skin.

Minato could feel a warm tingling sensation deep down in his stomach. The last time he had felt like this was when he had been with Fugaku Uchiha. The man had been one of the best actors Minato had ever met. He had taught him everything he knew. He remembered the day they were receiving a message from the police he had been killed in a horrible car accident. Losing Fugaku had been the worst blow of fate Minato had ever experienced. The man had been more to him than just his mentor - he had loved him wholeheartedly. Somehow Kakashi reminded him of himself as he had come to Yieraya asking for a job. He had been as innocent as Kakashi was and now he was doing the same for him like Fugaku for himself a few years ago.

Minato leaned forward pressing his lips to Kakashi´s again. He smiled into the kiss when he heard the low moan escaping his throat. Carefully he pushed Kakashi back until his head was resting on the pillow. Kakashi shifted slightly until he was laying next to Minato. The blond man bit down on his lower lip gently before licking the slightly reddened skin tenderly. He pushed his tongue inside Kakashi´s mouth slowly who parted his lips in an inviting gesture. Minato explored every inch of the wet and hot cave thoroughly making Kakashi moan in pleasure. As their tongues wrapped around each other Kakashi returned the kiss exploring the older man´s mouth on his own. Kakashi stopped thinking when he felt strong fingers slipping underneath his shirt.

Cool air ghosted over his bare skin and made Kakashi shiver. It was Minato who broke the kiss. Trying to catch their breath they stared at each other hungrily. Kakashi seemed to be a complete different person as he stared at Minato hungrily. His lustblown eyes were nearly black with arousal. Minato smirked knowingly as he let his eyes roam over Kakashi´s spread out body and noticed the obvious bulge between his legs. Reaching down he cupped Kakashi´s straining erection still trapped inside his pants squeezing it slightly. Kakashi gasped at the unexpected friction on his throbbing member. He arched his back with a desperate moan as Minato squeezed his hard cock repeatedly. „Do you need help with your little problem? I can lend you a hand“, the blond man whispered into his ear quietly.

Kakashi´s cheeks felt hot at Minato´s seductive offering. Licking his suddenly dry lips nervously he looked up at Minato with an uncertain expression. „Uhm, I don´t know. You´re the first person who wants to touch me down there“, Kakashi admitted quietly. The blond man chuckled amused. „In that case I´ll do my best“, he answered capturing Kakashi´s lips in another tender kiss. At the same time he opened his belt, the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Kakashi groaned hoarsely at the feeling of his hand slipping inside his pants. Strong fingers closed around his shaft and began to stroke him gently. 

Moaning lowly the silver haired young man gripped Minato´s blond hair at the back of his head leaning his forehead against the other man´s who smiled softly during he continued stroking him. Minato changed the angle of his grip around Kakashi´s cock and smirked mischieviously as the young man threw his head back into the pillow, eyes closed and mouth wide open. Kakashi gasped surprised. He let go of Minato´s hair and moved his hands donwards until he reached the hem of his shirt pushing it up slightly. Without thinking about what he was doing Kakashi let his hands roam over the older man´s bare skin. He groaned quietly when he felt defined muscles moving under the warm skin.

Minato shivered at the unexpected touch and leaned forward capturing Kakashi´s lips in a heated kiss. Kakashi groaned hoarsely at the feeling of Minato´s erection pressing against his hip. He pulled back his hand and moved it around the other man´s waist down to his raging hard-on still trapped in his pants. Too lost in his own world of pleasure he forgot about his inexperience and cupped his straining cock with one hand squeezing it slightly. Now it was Minato who couldn´t suppress a low moan. Breaking the kiss he leaned forward nibbling at his earlobe seductively. „You can touch me if you want to“, he whispered into his ear and looked straight into Kakashi´s lustblown eyes.

Unable to look away from Minato´s deep blue eyes the silver haired young opened the buttons of his jeans carefully before slipping his hand inside. Minato smiled at him encouragingly as he noticed Kakashi´s uncertainty. He caressed the young man´s cheek gently. „It´s okay, Kakashi. You won´t hurt me“, he assured his partner freeing his pre-cum leaking cock to get a better grip. Leaning his forehead against the younger man´s he said softly: „Hey, look at me, sweetheart!“ Kakashi blinked at the nickname. His father had been the last person who had given him such loving nicknames. Surprised he found himself enjoying the way Minato was treating him. With his newfound strength he closed his fingers around the man´s shaft and began to move his hand up and down carefully. When he saw Minato closing his eyes and sighing in pleasure he smiled triumphantly. „Just like this“, Minato groaned quietly. „Ah, feels so good.“

Shivering in anticipation Kakashi pulled the blond man down into a deep kiss. Soon both men were stroking each other making out passionately. Soon Kakashi reached his climax with a hoarse moan covering the older man´s hand with his cum. The feeling of Kakashi coming in his hand pushed Minato over the edge too. Panting heavily he leaned rested his forehead on Kakashi´s shoulder trying to catch his breath. Kakashi was still bathing in the pure bliss he was feeling after the incredible handjob Minato had given him. Minato was indeed a talented lover. Kakashi smiled to himself proudly. He was sharing a bed with Minato Namikaze who was bathing in the afterglow of his orgasm. He still couldn´t believe he was the reason for Minato´s condition.

Suddenly Minato raised his head with a warm smile. „I don´t know how you´re doing that. But this was the best handjob in my life - and that means something“, he said grinning widely. Kakashi blushed at the compliment. Minato laughed softly. He reached out to the nightstand, took some tissues from the drawer and wiped away the already drying cum on their hands. After that he threw them into the small trash can standing next to his bed and turned his attention back to Kakashi who watched him intently. His cheeks were burning in shame when he felt Minato wiping away the last drops of his cum on his spent cock. The blond man smiled softly during adjusting their clothes again. Sighing happily Minato fell back on the bed so he was laying on his back. Smiling he gestured for Kakashi to come closer.

The silver haired young man didn´t need a second invitation. Moving towards Minato he snuggled up against the other man who wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Kakashi´s hair inhaling deeply. „He smells so good“, Minato thought closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Kakashi seemed to like being hold like this. „You´re such a teddy bear, Kakashi“, he said teasingly. The silver haired young man felt his cheeks getting hot. „By the way. Do you like the nickname I´ve used earlier? I´ve noticed your reaction.“ Again Kakashi turned a deep red. Looking up at Minato he nodded wordlessly. „I can do that more often if you like“, Minato suggested. The younger man thought about his suggestion. Finally he locked eyes with the blond man. „I would like that“, he admitted shyly. „As you wish, honey“, Minato answered with a mischievious expression.

Kakashi shivered in anticipation at the nickname and Minato smiled knowingly. It looked like as if he was a completely different person after his first sexual experience. Smiling he pulled Kakashi closer whispering sweet nothings into his ear. With a happy smile on his lips the silver haired young man fell asleep, his head resting on Minato´s chest. Minato watched Kakashi with a loving glance playing with a strand of his silver white hair. Resting his head on the pillow Minato thought about his encounter with Kakashi Hatake. As soon as he had seen the the young man he had found himself being fascinated by him. With his significant hair colour and handsome features he was a real eyecatcher. Minato had felt a sudden urge to comfort him hearing about his tragic past.

He smiled to himself when he remembered the feeling of Kakashi relaxing under his touch, he had been nearly melting in his arms. „As if he´s craving to be touched“, he thought looking down at Kakashi who was sleeping in his arms peacefully. After everything he had been going through Minato understood his overwhelming need to be hold. Minato remembered how thankful he had been when Fugaku was holding him without a word. Smiling to himself he pulled Kakashi closer kissing his head tenderly. Minato felt a warm tingling sensation in his stomach when the silver haired young man shifted in his arms with a soft sigh. He realized he had fallen in love with Kakashi without noticing it. The realization made Minato smile softly. He didn´t even notice himself falling asleep.


	3. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi acquires a taste for his new job...

It was Yieraya who found them like this. He had just finished a film shooting with Madara Uchiha and as usual the man had been driving him crazy with his never ending insults against the other actors. Even though Madara was a good looking man with his pitch-black long hair he was unpredictable too. The most frightening thing about him was the cold expression in his dark eyes every time he caught a glimpse of Minato. After Fugaku Uchiha´s sudden death Madara´s anger and hate had turned against Minato Namikaze. Even when Fugaku had been a member of the Uchiha-clan just like Madara himself, the older Uchiha hadn´t got along with him.

Madara was reckless, violent and unable to show empathy for other people. But he was one of the best actors that had ever worked for the „Icha-Icha Studio“, even if he was a sociopath. The only problem was his preference for rough and violent sex. It had been difficult to find someone who was willing to work with him. But soon Yieraya had found a few actors who shared Madara´s preferences for bondage and SM. Since that day Madara was shooting films only with this particular actors. Yieraya sighed relieved when the door to his house fell shut behind his back. Stretching his tense muscles the founder of „Icha-Icha Studio“ went upstairs to see how Minato and Kakashi were doing.

He smiled amused when he saw the two men sleeping on the bed. Kakashi was laying half on top of Minato who was holding onto the young man as if he was the most precious thing in his life. Apparently Minato had been the right choice. They seemed to get along with each other better than he had thought. Right now the two men looked like lovers who had just found each other. Smiling Yieraya stepped closer. He didn´t want to disturb the two lovebirds but Minato was having an appointment with Kushina Uzumaki. She was a talented young woman with beautiful red hair. Minato had been working with her for a long time now. Seeing how well they´ve got along Yieraya had closed a contract with her.

Kushina wasn´t working for a studio like Minato or Madara. She was an independent self-conscious young woman who got several job offers from different film studios. Kushina was known for being fussy about a possible job and the first meeting with Minato had seemed to convince her to sign the pact with the „Icha-Icha Studio“ for several film shootings with him. Approaching the sleeping couple quietly he touched Minato´s shoulder gently. The blond man opened his eyes blinking sleepily. „Yieraya?“, he asked confused. The white haired man smiled. „I´m sorry to interrupt you, Minato. But you´ve got a film shooting with Kushina today.“

„Damn, you´re right“, he looked down at Kakashi who was still sleeping. „Do you think Kakashi can come with us? It would be a good opportunity for him to get to know the film business.“ Yieraya laughed softly. „Of course, Minato. As long as he can bear the sight of his new boyfriend having sex with a beautiful woman like Kushina“, he blinked at Minato jokingly who rolled his eyes annoyed. Getting up Yieraya mouthed wordlessly: „I´m waiting outside.“ Minato nodded.

When the door closed behind him Minato placed a tender kiss on Kakashi´s head. „Kakashi, come on. Wake up, baby“, he said softly caressing the younger man´s back. Moving slightly Kakashi blinked sleepily as he looked up at Minato. The warmth in his bright blue eyes let his heart beat faster. Smiling the silver haired young man placed one hand on Minato´s cheek and leaned forward kissing him softly. Kakashi was a complete different person all of a sudden. Minato found himself being fascinated by Kakashi´s self-conscious new self. Closing his eyes he leaned into the touch sighing happily. After a while they broke apart and Minato smiled. „Sorry, Kakashi, but I need to go. I have a film shooting with Kushina Uzumaki, you know.“

Kakashi´s eyes widened in disbelieve. „The Kushina Uzumaki?!“ He couldn´t believe it. Minato laughed amused. „Exactly. You can come with me if you want to. It would be a good opportunity to get to know the place you´ll be working one day“, he declared with a warm smile. Kakashi didn´t need tot hink about it twice and agreed. But there was another reason for his decision: he didn´t want to miss the chance to see Minato Namikaze naked and aroused. He still could feel his strong hand around his cock stroking him. But feeling the blond man´s hard and heavy cock in his own hand had been an indescribable experience.

So they got up from the bed and Kakashi went to the bathroom. When he came back into the bedroom he gulped dryly. In the middle of the room he saw a shirtless Minato. He had seen him like this in his videos several times but the reality was even better. His let his eyes roam all over Minato´s muscular body and tanned skin. Minato looked back over his shoulder at the sound of silent footsteps on the carpet. He smirked when he saw Kakashi staring at him. Turning around with a mischievious grin he asked: „See something you like?“ The silver haired young man blushed furiously lowering his eyes to the ground.

Laughing softly he approached Kakashi slowly. Minato took his face into his hands and forced him gently to look at him. „Hey, you don´t need to be ashamed, Kakashi. I´m used to other people staring at me. We´re adult-film actors. It´s part of the job“, he declared with a mischievious expression. Kakashi´s breath caught in his throat when Minato leaned forward and whispered into his ear: „And you´ll get to know everything about me today.“ The silver haired young man closed his eyes when he felt soft lips moving against his own. Moaning lowly Kakashi returned the kiss. Minato broke the kiss and stepped back smiling gently.

Turning back to his wardrobe he pulled out a clean t-shirt and put it on. Taking his leather jacket he looked at Kakashi questioningly. „Are you coming? Yieraya is waiting for us.“ Kakashi nodded. Taking his own jacket he left the bedroom together with Minato. Yieraya was leaning against the wall next to the door typing something on his phone. He looked up when he heard the door open. „Ah, there are the two lovebirds“, he said blinking at Kakashi jokingly. The young man blushed furiously. Minato rolled his eyes annoyed. „Stop teasing him, Yieraya!“ He wrapped his arm around Kakashi´s shoulders and smile at him encouragingly. „You´ll get used to his weird sense of humour“, he said softly sending Yieraya a dark glance. The founder of the „Icha-Icha Studio“ laughed amused. „You´re matching each other perfectly. Do you know that?“ Again Minato just rolled his eyes at that.

They went downstairs and left the mansion heading towards a small building not far away from the mansion. Yieraya opened the door and stepped inside, Minato and Kakashi followed him. The few windows were covered by black clothes. Kakashi noticed a king-sized bed in the middle of the room with two film cameras directed at the bed. He gulped dryly at the sight of the giant bed. Minato noticed his uncertainty and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. „This will be your future workplace, too“, he whispered into his ear seductively. Kakashi shivered in anticipation. Yieraya watched them with an amused expression. He imagined Kakashi and Minato together on the bed in front of the camera. The thought was incredible arousing.

Shaking his head Yieraya pushed back this image. „Minato, Kushina is waiting“, he reminded the blond man who looked at the white haired man and nodded. Taking Kakashi´s hand he followed Yieraya. Kakashi stared at their joined hands and intertwined fingers with a surprised expression. Suddenly a dark haired young man with a thin scar right across the bridge of his nose caught his attention. His brown hair was tied in to a ponytail and he was holding a clipboard in his hands. „Yieraya! I´m glad you´re here. Kushina is driving me crazy. She´s talking my ears off“, he complained pushing back a strand of his dark brown hair. It was obvious he was relieved to see Yieraya.

He laughed. „Don´t worry, Iruka! I´ll take care of her“, with that he passed the young man and disappeared in the preparation room where Kushina Uzumaki was waiting. Minato and Kakashi followed Yieraya into the room. Iruka sent Kakashi a confused glance as he noticed him holding hands with Minato Namikaze. He had never seen the blond man showing his affection in public. Irritated he went back into the room he had just fled from. Yieraya was already talking to Kushina trying to explain everything. As she caught sight of Minato she smiled at him. „Minato, I´ve thought you´ve forgot me.“ - „How could I forget you, Kushina? You will remind me of your presence as soon as you get the chance“, Minato shot back and Kushina laughed amused. „Well roared, lion! That´s the reason I like you, Minato.“ Getting up from her chair she went over to Kakashi.

„You must be the new guy Yieraya has told me about. Minato is your mentor, right?“, leaning down he whispered into his ear, „He´s the perfect man. If you know what I mean.“ Blinking mischieviously at him she went towards the lady´s changing room. Minato chuckled at the sight of Kakashi turning red like a tomatoe. „She knows how to make a man blush“, he squeezed the young man´s shoulder gently. „I need to prepare myself for the film shooting. See you later, Kakashi!“ With that he left the room.

Yieraya gestured at Iruka to come closer. „Kakashi, this is Iruka Umino. He´s my personal assistent and he will take care of you as long as Minato is working“, he blinked at Kakashi knowingly. „Iruka, this is Kakashi Hatake. He´s an actor in training.“ The dark haired man smiled at Kakashi. „Nice to meet you, Kakashi“, he said offering Kakashi his hand. Kakashi took his hand and shook it with a thankful smile. „Nice to meet you, too“, he answered. Iruka gestured at the set. „If you want to I can show the studio and how everything works“, he suggested. The silver haired young man agreed.

Yieraya watched the two men leaving and smiled. Iruka Umino wasn´t just his personal assistent. He had taken him under his wings after his parents had been murdered during a robbery. The scar on Iruka´s face was an eternal reminder for what had happened to his family. He loved the boy like his own son. Yieraya never had been in a relationship, he didn´t like to be bound to one person for the rest of his life. He preferred his bachelorship. Kakashi seemed to like Iruka Umino. There was nothing about Iruka you couldn´t love. Still smiling he left the preparation room to instruct the camera crew.

\--------------------

Kakashi listened intently as Iruka was showing him round through the film studio explaining him how everything worked. When they went back to the film set the camera crew was checking the film cameras. Kakashi´s eyes widened when he saw a half-naked Minato laying on the bed waiting for Kushina to get ready. He noticed Kakashi and blinked at him with a mischievious expression. The light of the headlight bathed his perfect body in golden light. The silver haired young man gulped dryly at the sight unable to think straight anymore. Iruka followed his gaze and grinned knowingly. „He´s a good looking man, isn´t he?“, he said.

Kakashi tore his eyes away from Minato. Smiling shyly at Iruka he agreed. Yieraya´s personal assistent placed a hand on Kakashi´s shoulder. „You´re such a lucky fellow, Kakashi. Since Fugaku died in this horrible accident he kept everyone on distance - except you.“ Frowning Kakashi turned towards Iruka. „Who is this Fugaku? I´ve heard his name before but I don´t know anything about him.“ Iruka smiled sadly. „Yes, you do. He had been working for Yieraya just like Minato right now. He didn´t use his true name, you know. Fugaku Uchiha was known as the Wizard because one touch was enough to make his partners´ resistence melt down instantly.“ Kakashi blinked surprised.

He had seen a few films with him and all of a sudden he noticed Minato´s behaviour and performance in front of the camera was similar to Fugaku Uchiha´s. Kakashi sent Iruka a questioning glance. „Fugaku was Minato´s mentor“, he stated and Iruka nodded. „Yeah, the two had been very close, even after Minato had signed his contract with the Icha-Icha Studio. He had been devastated after Fugaku´s death. From this day on he was a completely different person.“ Iruka smiled softly as he continued: „But with you he seemed to be his old self again. I´ve never saw him smile since that faithful day.“

Kakashi looked back at Minato who was sitting on the bed with Yieraya beside him instructing him quietly. „I didn´t know that“, he said thoughtfully. Iruka nodded. „That´s the reason I´ve told you about it. You need to know the truth if you want to be together with him.“ The silver haired young man blinked surprised. His cheeks burned as he stammered: „I…I didn´t say…“ Iruka laughed softly. „You don´t have to say it, Kakashi. The way you look at him… It´s obvious. And Minato wants it, too. He tries to be as close as possible to you, he´s even holding hands with you in public.“ Kakashi smiled shyly. „Do you really think that?“, he asked in an uncertain voice.

„Think about it, Kakashi. If he don´t like you why did he take you under his wings willingly? He´s doing the same for you like Fugaku has done for him“, Iruka declared with a soft smile on his lips. When he saw Kushina entering the film set. She was wearing only her underwear and a transparent negligee above it. Kushina Uzumaki was indeed sexy as hell. He licked his suddenly dry lips. Iruka pulled Kakashi with him as he said: „Come one. I know the perfect place for a good view.“ Unable to answer properly the silver haired young man just followed him.

They went towards the producer´s chair where Yieraya was sitting. The white haired man smiled when he noticed his personal assistent approaching him. He smiled at Kakashi who was following Iruka. „Kakashi! Did Iruka show you round?“, he asked. Kakashi nodded. Yieraya smirked knowingly when he noticed the young man watching the scene on the bed from the corner of his eyes. „They´re perfect, aren´t they?“, he asked blinking at Kakashi mischieviously who blushed at the hidden reference. Iruka raised an eyebrow. „When I would be into men I would do everything to get Minato´s attention. If you know what I mean.“ Yieraya agreed with him.

The silver haired young man lowered his gaze and bit his lower lip shyly. Turning back towards the king-sized bed Yieraya waved at the camera operator next to him. The man nodded and Kushina got into position on the bed. She slipped under the covers pretending she was sleeping. Minato left the scene. Kakashi saw him on the opposite side of the set. He sent Yieraya a questioning glance as if he was waiting for the sign to enter the scene. The older man raised his hand as if he wanted to say: „Not yet.“ At first Kakashi was confused but as soon as his eyes found Kushina Uzumaki the red-headed woman moved lazily on the bed.

Kakashi´s eyes widened as the blanket slipped lower and lower revealing her perfect body barely covered by the transparent neglige she was wearing. Yieraya nodded appreciatively. He waved at Minato who smirked mischieviously at Kakashi before entering the scene. Slowly he approached the sexy woman stretched out on the bed. Minato layed down next to Kushina. He reached out to her, caressed her curvy body with his hands and left a trail of small kisses on her neck and throat. Kushina bared her throat to give him better access. She moaned softly. Kakashi gulped dryly as he saw Minato´s hand moving downwards before it disappeared between her legs.

Kushina threw her head back with a hoarse moan. Spreading her legs she pulled Minato down into a hungry kiss. Deepening the kiss he positioned himself between her spread legs, his hand still between her thighs. Kakashi gulped dryly when he saw what Minato was doing - his fingers were massaging her clit before he began to push one digit inside. Kushina cried out in pleasure when she felt another finger entering her. She arched her back with a hoarse moan as Minato thrusted into her with his fingers. Soon she was moaning desperately begging for more. Minato smirked mischieviously and took off her panties. Lifting the thin fabric of her neglige the blond man leaned forward circling her clit with his tongue.

Kakashi could feel burning desire running through his veins at the sight of Kushina turning into a writhing mess under Minato´s touch. Suddenly he wished their roles were reversed and it would be him writhing in pleasure underneath Minato Namikaze. Shaking his head he pushed the thought back because he could feel his cock twitch in anticipation at the image of Minato licking and sucking his hard member. But when he looked back to Minato and Kushina he realized it had been a big mistake: Minato was thrusting his tongue in and out of a moaning Kushina.

After a while he moved back up to get rid of the transparent neglige she was wearing, followed by her bra. Leaning down he took a hard nipple into his mouth circling it with his tongue gently before sucking on it. Kakashi couldn´t tear his eyes away from the couple on the bed. He noticed Kushina´s hand sneaking into Minato´s underwear. The blond man groaned lowly. Kakashi followed her hand with her eyes. Unable to look away he watched Kushina stroking Minato lazily. He captured her mouth in a passionate in a desperate kiss. The red-headed woman rolled them around until Minato was laying on his back with her hovering over him. „I owe you something“, he said with a mischievious smile. She let her hands roam all over his broad chest and muscular stomach before gripping his cock.

Minato moaned hoarsely as she pressed her thumb against the slit. The blond man closed his eyes gripping the sheets tightly. It must be his weak spot. „I should keep that in mind“, Kakashi thought with a knowing smile. Minato Namikaze was indeed well-endowed. Kakashi blushed at this thought. His eyes widened even more when he saw Kushina moving downwards until her mouth was right above his pre-cum leaking cock. Before she closed her lips around the head she licked the sensitive underside of his erection from the shaft up to the tip. Closing her eyes Kushina took him into his mouth, gripped the shaft tightly and her tongue circled the head seductively pressing against the slit occasionally.

The sight of Minato arching his back and groaning lowly was incredible sexy. He buried his fingers in Kushina´s long silky hair and pulled at it making the young woman moan in pleasure. She let go of him, took a condom laying on the small nightstand next to the bed and opened the package with her teeth. After putting it on Minato´s cock she smiled deviously and positioned herself above his hard member. With lustblown blue eyes the blond man watched Kushina lowering herself onto his cock. Kushina sighed happily at the sensation of Minato´s cock deep inside her. Minato on the other side let her hands run down her side and gripped her hips.

Kushina placed her hands on his chest supporting her weight as she began to lift her hips before slamming back down. The couple moaned loudly. Soon Kushina was riding him making Minato moan in pleasure. A few minutes later their roles were reversed - now it was Kushina who was laying on her back with Minato on top of her. He began to thrust into her. The young woman wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly. She cried out in pleasure as Minato hit her sensitive spot deep inside her. A few minutes later she reached her climax. Throwing her head back she moaned lowly and Minato followed her over the edge at the feeling of her inner walls clenching around his cock.

They were making out lazily until they came down from their high. Yieraya nodded appreciatively. „Cut!“, he called out. As soon as the cameras were off Yieraya looked at Kakashi who couldn´t tear his eyes away from the naked couple on the king-sized bed. He smiled softly. „Did you enjoy the show?“, he asked raising an eyebrow curiously. Kakashi tore his eyes away from the sight of a naked Minato Namikaze. He smiled shyly and nodded wordlessly. „Good. Because someday you´ll be the one in front of the camera“, he said and chuckled amused when the silver haired young man turned red like a tomatoe. Getting up from his chair Yieraya placed a hand on Kakashi´s shoulder. „You´ll get used to it“, he smiled at the young man.

He turned his eyes towards the bed where Minato and Kushina were gathering their things. Iruka handed them two bathrobes. Minato smiled at him thankfully and Kushina smiled gently. Kakashi was nearly disappointed when Minato put on the bathrobe. He gulped dryly when he caught a glimpse of his spent cock - it was still quite impressive. Kakashi couldn´t help but think about how it would feel to be fucked by this perfect man. He was good looking, caring and a good lover - and he was interested in him. Suddenly he felt blue eyes watching him. Looking up he saw Minato approaching him with a warm smile. He laughed softly as he noticed the hunger in his grey eyes. „Did you like what you´ve seen?“, he asked. Kakashi blushed slightly as he answered.

„Yeah, you. You´ve been so sexy“, he answered with a sly grin. Minato laughed at that. „I love your wild side“, he said. Kakashi´s heart nearly stopped when Minato leaned forward and whispered into his ear seductively: „If you want to continue this conversation I´ll wait for you in the changing room.“ Blinking at Kakashi mischieviously he turned around and went to his changing room. The silver haired young man was confused. Was that really happening?! An attractive man like Minato was inviting him into his changing room? Kakashi shivered in anticipation as he realized what Minato was suggesting. He gulped dryly at the thought. But at the same time he felt newly awakening arousal in his stomach. Taking a deep breath he looked around. Iruka and Yieraya were busy checking the shooting results. Nobody was watching him so he headed into the direction where Minato had disappeared.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Minato confess their feelings for each other...

He found the men´s changing room and knocked at the door quietly before opening the door carefully. Minato appeared in the doorframe leading to the bathroom. There was only a towel wrapped around his waist as he smiled at Kakashi. „Just on time“, he stated sending Kakashi a questioning glance. „Do you want to take a shower with me?“ He didn´t need to ask twice. Instead of answering Kakashi closed the distance between them and kissed him hungrily.

At first Minato was surprised but he quickly found his self-composure again. He deepened the kiss and pulled Kakashi closer. The young man moaned into the kiss. All of a sudden images of Minato and Kushina appeared in his mind: Minato and Kushina kissing each other passionately and Minato pleasuring her with his tongue. He could feel himself growing hard at the thought. Minato noticed it, too. „Do you have something in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?“, he asked teasingly. Kakashi smirked. „You´re having this effect on me“, he said lowly and captured his lips in another heated kiss.

Minato wrapped his arms around the younger man´s waist pulling him closer. Breaking the kiss he took Kakashi´s hand and guided him into the bathroom. Without a word he pressed the silver haired young man against the tiled wall attacking his mouth. Kakashi moaned into the kiss. Suddenly Minato pulled back with a mischievious smile on his lips. „I think it´s time for another lesson“, he said and Kakashi shivered at his deep voice. He loved the sound of Minato´s voice. He bit his lower lip to muffle a low moan. Minato smirked at his reaction. „Do you like my voice, baby?“, he asked quietly nibbling at his earlobe seductively. Kakashi closed his eyes and whimpered softly as Minato breathed a genle kiss on the sensitive skin on his neck. He smiled triumphantly when the silver haired young man groaned hoarsely.

Encouraged by the sounds Kakashi was making Minato began to suck on his neck licking the red mark he was leaving behind. „Minato…ah, fuck…feels so good…“, Kakashi threw his head back. Minato continued marking his younger lover as he reached down to rub the obvious bulge in his pants. Groaning lowly he thrusted into the other man´s hand who smirked knowingly. „Looks like as if seeing me fucking someone else is turning you on. You´re such a pervert“, he whispered into his ear. „Luckily for you I´ve got a weak spot for a cute guy like you“, he whispered into his ear. „I…I´m not…cute“, Kakashi complained weakly. Minato laughed softly. „If you could see yourself right now you would agree with me“, he declared and captured Kakashi´s lips in a passionate kiss.

The silver haired young man groaned hoarsely at his words. He couldn´t help but blush slightly. Laughing softly Minato opened Kakashi´s pants and slipped his hand inside. He closed his fingers around his throbbing erection. Kakashi sighed happily as he felt strong fingers stroking him. Before he knew what was going on Minato broke the kiss and went down on his knees. Without tearing his eyes away from Kakashi´s face he freed the young man´s straining erection still trapped inside his jeans. Kakashi gulped dryly as he realized Minato´s intention. He watched the blond man leaning forward.

His breath caught in his throat when a hot tongue licked the sensitive underside of his cock, blue eyes still looking up at him. Kakashi gasped surprised when he felt Minato circling the head. All of a sudden burning desire shot through his veins. Kakashi´s head hit the tiled wall behind him as his head fell back. He didn´t even notice the pain - he was too lost in his own world of pleasure. When another wave of pleasure crashed down over him he looked down and saw Minato pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit. Now he could understand why it had driven Minato crazy as Kushina had done the same to him. Minato smirked deviously as he looked up at the silver haired young man who stared at him hungrily. His eyes were nearly black with arousal.

Without a warning the blond man closed his lips around the swollen head of his cock. He continued teasing the slit during taking him further into his mouth. Minato relaxed his throat and swallowed him down completely. Kakashi´s eyes were closed and his mouth wide open at the feeling of muscles tightening around his cock rhythmically. Minato was practically milking him as he reached his climax. Panting heavily Kakashi looked down at Minato who managed to swallow every drop of his cum. When Minato made eye contact with the younger man he noticed Kakashi staring at him. Pulling back slowly he let his cock slip out of his mouth. He was still looking up at him as he licked away the last drops of his cum glistening on the tip. Wordlessly he got back on his feet and smiled at Kakashi. „Did you enjoy it?“, he asked gently.

The silver haired young man nodded and blushed shyly biting his lower lip nervously before he nodded shyly. Suddenly he looked straight into Minato´s bright blue eyes. „Minato? I´m not so sure about I want to work as an adult-film actor anymore. Sleeping with a stranger in front of the camera?“, he sent Minato a pleading glance. „After I´ve seen you with Kushina… I can´t do that.“ The blond man caressed his cheek tenderly. „Hey, Kakashi, everything´s fine. If you don´t want to work as an adult-film actor you don´t need to. There are other options. Yieraya has created his own magazine, you know. He´s always looking for photo models.“ - „What about If I want to work only with you?“, he asked shyly.

Minato smiled knowingly. „This can be arranged.“ Blinking confused Kakashi looked at him. „Really?“, he asked. He couldn´t believe what he was hearing. The blond man nodded. „Of course, there are many actors working for the Icha-Icha Studio and many of them prefer certain partners. That´s not unusual. If you´re working for Yieraya you need to know one thing about him: he would never force us into something we don´t like. Why do you think the people like Yieraya´s films so much? They are authentic because the actors like what they´re doing. If you want to work only with me I can talk to Yieraya about it.“ Kakashi sent him a hopeful glance. „You would do that for me?“, he asked in disbelieve. Minato smiled tenderly.

„I would do everything to make you feel comfortable, Kakashi. I know we´ve just met today but you´re special to me.“ Grinning amused Kakashi wanted to know: „Is that a love confession?“ - „If you want to see it this way“, Minato answered and leaned forward kissing the silver haired young man deeply. Kakashi returned the kiss immediately. Minato Namikaze was indeed perfect, an attractive and caring person. Suddenly the other man´s hardening length pressed against his thigh. Moaning softly Kakashi could feel himself getting hard again.

After a while they broke the kiss to catch their breath. Leaning his forehead against Minato´s the silver haired young man said quietly. „I want to try it too.“ Minato raised an eyebrow at his words. „You want to blow me?“, he asked with an amused smile. Kakashi nodded uncertain of what to say. „But as soon as you feel uncomfortable we´ll stop“, the blond man declared. Kakashi agreed on that. Smiling softly Minato stepped back. „Come on. The shower is more private.“ The silver haired young man gulped dryly as Minato took his hand leading him towards the shower stall which was situated right round the corner. He had been right when he had told him the shower would be more private. Suddenly he felt Minato´s hot breath on his neck and shivered at his seductive voice as he whispered into his ear: „You should take off your clothes.“ Kakashi gulped dryly and nodded. During taking off his clothes he saw Minato loosening the towel wrapped around his waist.

He shivered in anticipation as he caught a glimpse of his impressive member. He had given him a handjob already but sucking him was completely different. After getting rid of his underwear too he smiled shyly when he noticed bright blue eyes raoming all over him. It took all of Kakashi´s courage to face the blond man who was still eyeing him intently. „You really don´t need to hide with this body“, he stated appreciatively. Kakashi smiled at Minato. „Thank you. But you´re not so bad as well“, he teased the other man who laughed amused at his words. „You have a ready tongue, Kakashi. I´m surprised. First you´re acting like a shy virgin and suddenly you´re a self-conscious beautiful young man.“ He shook his head and smiled gently. Stepping closer he caressed Kakashi´s cheek tenderly as he added: „But this is what makes you so special.“

Kakashi couldn´t look away from Minato´s fascinating blue eyes as the blond man leaned forward and kissed him softly. Quickly the silver haired young man got used to the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. He had to admit it it felt even better without several layers of clothes between them. Kakashi moaned lowly when he felt something hot and hard pressing against his thigh. His own arousal went straight to his cock. Breaking the kiss Minato smirked at him knowingly. „Someone´s eager“, he said quietly moving his hand downwards and stopped right above his throbbing erection without touching it.

Kakashi whimpered softly. He desperately wanted Minato to touch him but the blond man refused to do that. Instead he leaned forward and whispered into his ear: „If you want me to touch you, you need to show what you´ve learned.“ He blinked at Kakashi who understood the silent suggestion. Biting his lower lip Kakashi followed Minato into the shower stall. He closed the door to the shower stall behind them and smiled when he turned back towards the younger man. With a devious smile on his lips he approached the silver haired young man.

Minato stopped right in front of Kakashi. „Show me what you´ve learned“, he said lowly. Minato´s deep voice made his cock twitch in anticipation. Slowly Kakashi got down on his knees without tearing his eyes away from the other man´s handsome face. He smiled at Kakashi gently. „Just do it, baby. Don´t think too much about it“, he encouraged his inexperienced partner. Kakashi took a deep breath before closing his fingers around the shaft. Minato sighed softly at the touch and closed his eyes.

He gasped surprised at the sensation of warm lips closing around his cock slowly. Minato used one hand to support his weight on the tiled wall behind Kakashi who was kneeling in front of him exploring every inch of his cock with his tongue. His other hand was buried in Kakashi´s thick silver white hair. At first the feeling of Minato´s cock in his mouth was strange but soon he began to enjoy the intimacy of this moment. Hearing Minato´s hoarse moan from above told him he liked what he was doing. Kakashi stopped thinking - just like Minato had told him to do - and looked up at the blond man who was watching him with lustblown eyes. The silver haired young man decided to go a step further. Without breaking eye contact he took him into his mouth as deep as he could using his tongue to press against the thick vein on the underside of his cock.

Kakashi smirked around his partner´s cock as Minato threw his head back at that cursing under his breath. „Fuck, Kakashi…ah…feels so good…aah, don´t stop, baby…“, Kakashi couldn´t suppress a low moan at the nickname. His cock twitched excited. He didn´t know why Minato giving him nicknames turned him on that much, but he enjoyed it. As he repeated to massage the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock Minato stopped him all of a sudden. „Please, stop…ah, fuck, I´m close…“ Kakashi understood what he wanted to say and let his cock slip out of his mouth. He sent Minato a questioning glance.

Trying to catch his breath he said quietly: „Get up, sweetheart.“ Kakashi did what he was told to do and sighed happily when Minato kissed him deeply. The silver haired young man moaned into the kiss as Minato reached down, closed his fingers around their still hard members and started to stroke them slowly using their own pre-cum as lube. At the same time he moved the hand resting on the small of Kakashi´s back downwards until he reached his entrance. Kakashi didn´t even notice what was going on. He was too distracted by the sensation of Minato stroking them both rhythmically. The blond man massaged the tight ring of muscles around his entrance before he put some pressure on it slipping the first digit inside.

He was surprised at Kakashi´s reaction - the young man panted heavily and pushed back his hips slightly as if he was encouraging Minato to go further. Minato quickly found his self-composure again and smirked knowingly. Leaning forward he stated quietly: „This isn´t your first time.“ Kakashi raised his head from his shoulder and looked at him. „What did betray me?“, he asked with a mischievious smile. „You seem to enjoy being fucked by my fingers“, Minato answered and pushed his finger further inside during he continued stroking them tightening his grip slightly.  
Kakashi groaned hoarsely.

Minato pulled his finger out slowly and pushed it back in with a quick thrust hitting Kakashi´s prostate. Kakashi came with a small whimpering sound. The sight of his young lover reaching his climax was enough to push Minato over the edge too. He crashed their lips together in a desperate kiss. As they came down slowly the kiss became less heated. Soon they were making out lazily trying to catch their breath. Minato let go of their spent cocks and stopped fingering Kakashi who smiled softly at him. He didn´t know where his next words came from and he didn´t care. „I love you“, he said quietly leaning his forehead against Minato´s. „Love you too“, the older man answered.

Suddenly Minato realized it was true - he loved Kakashi Hatake. „What do you think about a quick shower? Yieraya is probably waiting for us“, he said softly. Kakashi agreed with him. After washing away the evidence for what they had done in the shower before they dried themselves off and put on their clothes. Together they left the changing room. Minato had been right as he had said Yieraya would be probably waiting for them. The white haired man was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor. He grinned widely as he saw the two men. „I knew I would find you here, Kakashi. Where else would you be?“, he blinked at the silver haired young man who blushed at the hidden meaning behind his words. „Kushina has left already. She´s having a photo shooting at the other side of the city.“

Yieraya noticed Kakashi taking Minato´s hand. He smirked knowingly. He didn´t need to ask to know what had happened in the changing room. In fact Yieraya was glad Minate had found someone who accepted him the way he was - just like his deceased mentor Fugaku Uchiha. Together they returned to the mansion. Minato turned his attention towards Kakashi. „Kakashi, would you go upstairs, please? I need to speak with Yieraya.“ The silver haired young man sent him a confused glance but when Minato smiled at him he remembered their conversation in the changing room. At the same time he blushed at the thought of them making out and touching each other. Minato seemed to know what he was thinking because the other man smirked mischieviously. Nodding Kakashi went upstairs and disappeared from sight.

As soon as Minato couldn´t see him anymore he looked at Yieraya who raised an eyebrow questioningly. „What is it, Minato?“, he asked. Taking a deep breath the blond man said: „It´s not about me, it´s about Kakashi. He wants to work only with me if that´s possible.“ Yieraya smiled knowingly. „Looks like as if he likes you more than he´s willing to admit“, he said and Minato smiled softly. „And I like him. You´ve been right when you were saying he reminds you of my younger self“, he explained. The older man laughed amused. „I´ve told you so. I´ll think about your request. But you can tell your boyfriend he don´t need to worry about working with strangers.“ He smiled softly when he saw Minato blush slightly as he called Kakashi his boyfriend. Apparently his suspicion had been right. „You should go to Kakashi. he´s probably waiting for you“, Yieraya declared. Still smiling he watched Minato going upstairs.

When Minato entered the bedroom he saw Kakashi sitting on the bed with a familiar book in his hands. He smiled when he saw the blush on his cheeks. Chuckling amused Minato sat down next to the silver haired young man who closed the book quickly when he felt the other man´s presence. „I see you´ve found Yieraya´s books“, he said. The young man´s eyes widened in disbelieve. „Yieraya wrote this?!“, he asked surprised. „He has a vivid fantasy, right?“ Kakashi stared at the bright orange book. He still couldn´t believe what Minato had just told him. Suddenly he saw Yieraya with different eyes. This man wasn´t just the founder of the most popular adult-film studio in the country, he was writing his own novels too. Kakashi didn´t want to admit it but he liked the novels.

During he had been waiting for Minato he had seen a book shelf with a many books. The bright coloured books with the title „Icha-Icha Paradise“ had caught his attention immediately. It was surprising to find out Yieraya himself had been written those erotic novels. Minato smiled at him. „If you want to you can read it“, he offered. Kakashi looked at him. „Really?“, he asked nearly hopeful. Laughing softly Minato declared: „Maybe it´ll help you understand what we´re doing here.“ Kakashi smiled at him. „Thank you“, he said quietly. The blond man wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a loving embrace. Kakashi closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Minato´s neck inhaling his masculine scent. The long strands framing Minato´s face tickled his cheek gently. Kakashi smiled happily and returned the embrace.


	5. Aftereffects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Minato with someone else has some pleasurable afterefffects...

Yieraya kept his promise he had given Minato. Kakashi was relieved to hear he would only work with Minato. After his father´s suicide he had developed trust issues towards strangers but Minato Namikaze was different. The blond man was like a soul mate to him, someone who had experienced the same loss and refusal like him. Yieraya suggested to start with the most easy part of the adult film business and so Kakashi gathered his first experiences as a photo model. First Minato kept him company at the appointments until Kakashi got used to the new situation. 

Minato couldn´t get enough of watching the silver haired young man posing for the camera, first innocent pictures with his clothes on and then more generous photos. During the following appointments he noticed Kakashi became more and more self-conscious. After a few days the shy boy he had got to know had turned into a confident young man who knew what he wanted - and right now he wanted Minato for himself. After finishing the photo shooting they went back to the mansion. As soon as the door closed behind them Kakashi crashed their lips together kissing Minato deeply. 

Minato was too surprised to react at first but he got over it quickly. Kakashi moaned hoarsely when he felt the blond man returning the kiss hungrily. Minato lifted the silver haired young man up Kakashi wrapped his legs around his waist intinctively and his arms around his neck. Smiling into the kiss Minato went towards the bed and sat down on it with Kakashi straddling him. The feeling of Kakashi´s straining erection pressed up against his own made Minato moaning lowly. Kakashi broke the kiss with a mischievious smile and leaned forward whispering something into his ear seductively.

Minato whimpered softly at his words. He had to admit he liked the new Kakashi. It looked like as if getting to know the adult film business had awakened Kakashi´s animalistic side. Seeing Kakashi acting like this turned him on even more. Minato layed down on the bed and pulled the silver haired young man with him. The weight of the other man pressing him into the mattress was an incredible arousing sensation. Minato couldn´t help but imagine himself beneath Kakashi taking him from behind. It was the first time he wouldn´t mind being taken by another man. His thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi licking and sucking on his neck gently.

Kakashi smirked when he felt the blond man shivering in anticipation. During his photo appointments he had noticed Minato watching him with a burning desire in his bright blue eyes. It was obvious how much he wanted him. Minato moaned hoarsely baring his throat to give Kakashi better access to the sensitive skin. The silver haired young man grounded his clothed erection down on the other´s hard cock. Kakashi couldn´t tear his eyes away from his boyfriend´s beautiful face. Judging by his blissful expression Minato seemed to enjoy being dominated. Leaning forward Kakashi said seductively: „Did you do this before? Because it looks like as if you´re enjoying yourself.“

Minato whimpered quietly as Kakashi grounded his hips against the other man´s repeatedly. His words went straight to his cock. Kakashi smirked when he noticed his reaction. Kissing him deeply he reached down squeezing Minato´s straining erection gently. The blond man moaned into the kiss when he felt strong fingers opening the button of his jeans and pulling down the zipper. Breaking the kiss Minato looked down between them. He licked his lips nervously when he saw Kakashi´s hand slipping inside his pants. The sensation of warm fingers closing around the shaft and stroking him slowly was too much for him. His head fell back onto the bed with a low moan escaping his throat.

When he opened his eyes again he looked straight into Kakashi´s grey eyes. His bright blue eyes were nearly black with arousal. „I want you to fuck me“, he said hoarsely. Kakashi smirked at him mischieviously. „Who could refuse such an offer?“, he answered jokingly and continued stroking him. Instinctively Minato thrusted into his boyfriend´s hand, his eyes still focussed on the other man´s face. Smiling knowingly Kakashi let go of his boyfriend and got up from the bed. Minato smirked seductively as he sat up too. Without tearing his eyes away from Kakashi he took off his leather jacket and shirt revealing tanned skin and lean muscles. 

Kakashi couldn´t help but stare at his perfect body. „You´re wearing too many clothes“, he said tugging at the silver haired young man´s shirt. Quickly Kakashi got rid of his shirt followed by his pants and underwear. Minato chuckled softly. „Someone´s eager“, he teased him. Watching the older man pushing down his pants until he could take them off together with his underwear. „It´s not my fault my boyfriend looks like a model“, Kakashi shot back. Laughing amused Minato pushed Kakashi backwards until the young man was laying on the bed. Lifting his head Kakashi sent the other man a questioning glance. „I thought you wanted me to fuck you“, he said confused.

Crawling over to his silver haired lover sprawled on the bed Minato smirked deviously. „I didn´t say how I want you to take me…“, he blinked at Kakashi whose eyes widened as he realized what he was saying. Minato Namikaze wanted to ride him?! He had never seen him doing something like this in his films. „I guess this is a first time for both of us“, Minato said mischieviously as he straddled the younger man. Seeing Kakashi´s confused expression he leaned forward and whispered into his ear: „I´ve never let anyone take me before.“ His confession surprised the silver haired young man. He couldn´t believe what he was hearing.

Minato had been introducing him to the world of pleasure. But the fact he had never allowed someone to take him before was more than surprising. Kakashi hissed lowly at the sensation of his cock rubbing against muscled ass cheeks. He could call himself lucky that a handsome man like Minato was willing to let him take his „virginity“. The blond man smiled encouragingly as he guided Kakashi´s hand towards his entrance. The silver haired young man hesitated for a second. Minato noticed it and took his lover´s hand into his own showing him what he needed to do to prepare him properly. Kakashi couldn´t look away from his beautiful boyfriend the whole time.

The burning desire in his blue eyes made him realize Minato knew what he was doing. Apparently he had touched himself like this before. His blue eyes fell shut and he moaned hoarsely when he felt Kakashi´s fngers entering him slowly. Kakashi gasped surprised at the tightness around his fingers. He couldn´t suppress a moan as Minato clenched around his fingers suddenly followed by a small scream of pleasure. A friend had told him stimulating the prostata was the most arousing thing he had ever experienced and judging by Minato´s reaction he had been right about it. Someday it would be his turn to experience the pleasure Minato was feeling right now. For now he just enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend moaning and writhing in pleasure.

Suddenly Minato leaned forward and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Dring exploring every inch of his mouth he encouraged Kakashi to stretch him further. Soon the silver haired young man was fucking Minato with three fingers. The blond man broke the kiss and reached out to the nightstand where he had stored a bottle of lube together with a few condoms. He took the bottle and one of the condoms, threw them on the bed next to Kakashi and smirked at him mischieviously. „Are you ready to go a step further?“, he asked quietly.

Kakashi watched the other man opening the package of the condom. Smiling he handed it over to him. Gulping dryly he took it and put it on. He couldn´t tear his eyes away from Minato who squeezed a small amount of the lube on his fingers before reaching behind him. Gasping surprised he felt the strong fingers spreading the cool liquid all over his achingly hard cock. The blond man leaned forward and whispered into his ear seductively: „Fuck me, baby! I want to feel you.“ Groaning desperately Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to fight back his orgasm. His words alone nearly made him come undone. 

Minato chuckled amused, he had noticed the younger man´s reaction. Since he was working for Yieraya he had found out about the effect his voice had on his partners - and Kakashi wasn´t an exception. Smirking knowingly Minato lifted himself up to positioning himself right above his boyfriend´s hard member. Slowly he lowered himself onto his throbbing erection supporting his weight on one arm and using the other one to guide Kakashi´s cock into him. Both men groaned loudly. Kakashi couldn´t believe how tight the other man was, Minato on the other side tried to adjust to the cock buried deep inside him. The burning pain from the beginning subsided slowly until there was only pleasure.

Opening his eyes Minato looked down at Kakashi whose grey eyes were nearly black with desire. Placing his hands on the younger man´s chest he began to move. Kakashi put his hands on his muscular thighs and threw his head back at the friction on his cock. Everytime Minato raised his hips only to push back down Kakashi could feel defined muscles moving beneath smooth skin. After a while Kakashi began to thrust up into Minato who tightened his grip on his boyfriend´s shoulders holding onto him.

A few thrusts later Kakashi couldn´t hold back any longer, he came with a hoarse moan. Minato´s head fell forward at the sensation of Kakashi´s throbbing erection deep inside him. Only a few seconds later he followed the silver haired young man over the edge, painting his lover´s stomach and chest with his cum. Panting heavily the blond man leaned forward, his forehead rested on Kakashi´s shoulder. Smiling softly the young man caressed the other man´s head tenderly breathing a gentle kiss on his cheek. „This was incredible“, Kakashi whispered into his ear lovingly. A low rumbling sound was Minato´s only answer and Kakashi chuckled amused.

„Are you tired?“, he asked teasingly. Minato raised his head and smiled at him. „That and completely relaxed“, he said sitting up slowly. The movement caused Kakashi´s spent cock to slip out of him. Minato sighed softly at this sensation. Laying down next to his silver haired boyfriend he took a few handkerchiefs from the nightstand to wipe away the already drying cum on his upper body and disposed the used condom into the trash bin next to his bed. The feeling of still warm cum dripping out from his entrance reminded him that he needed to change the bed clothes. But right now he didn´t care about the sticky mess on the sheets. „I guess Yieraya needs to cancel my appointments for tomorrow“, Minato murmured quietly. 

Kakashi smirked. „Don´t tell me the great Minato Namikaze is sore after being taken once.“ Minato raised an eyebrow at his words. „There´s always a first time“, he answered with an amused expression before wrapping his arms around the silver haired young man tightly burying his face in the crook of his neck. Closing his eyes he relaxed and fell asleep. Kakashi smiled when he felt him breathing deeply. Minato had been more exhausted than he had wanted to admit obviously. Pulling the covers up he snuggled up against Minato who tightened his grip around the younger man with a soft sigh. Smiling Kakashi closed his eyes and the sleep overwhelmed him.


	6. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yieraya catches Minato and Kakashi in the act...

A few days later Yieraya, Minato and Kakashi were sitting in the living room to discuss their next appointments. Yieraya watched the young couple from the corner of his eyes during they were talking. He noticed their intertwined fingers and Kakashi leaning against Minato´s shoulder. Something had changed between them. The two men seemed to be much closer than before. After a while Yieraya leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. „Okay, guys. Something has happened between you two I don´t know about. I don´t rerecognize you, Minato. You´re smiling the whole time and you can´t take your eyes off Kakashi. What happened to you?“ Smirking Kakashi looked at his boyfriend. „I happened“, he said.

Yieraya laughed amused when he saw Minato blush. Apparently it was something Minato didn´t want to talk about. The blond man cleared his throat as he looked at Yieraya trying to change the subject of the conversation. „Yieraya, we want to ask you something.“ He exchanged quick glances with Kakashi who nodded encouragingly. Looking back at the older man he asked: „Could you arrange a film shooting for us?“

Surprised the white haired man raised an eyebrow. „Does that mean you want to take the next step?“, he asked Kakashi. The young man agreed and Minato squeezed his shoulder looking at Kakashi with a loving expression. „Alright, I´ll arrange everything for you.“ Yieraya smiled at the couple warmly. It had been a long time since he had seen Minato so happy. The encounter with Kakashi Hatake had brought back the young man he had taken under his wings several years ago.

Getting up Yieraya gathered the papers laying on the table. He sent Kakashi an encouraging glance. „There will be no pressure, Kakashi. Just do what your comfortable with.“ The silver haired young man smiled thankfully at him. „Thanks, Yieraya“, he said and Minato nodded at the older man. Together they watched Yieraya leaving the room. Finally alone Minato turned his attention towards Kakashi. „I promise you´ll like it“, he whispered into his ear placing a gentle kiss on his neck. Kakashi shivered slightly at the sensation of Minato´s hot breath ghosting over his skin.

He let Minato pushing him backwards until he was laying on his back. The older man pressed him into the cushions of the couch with his weight as he straddled his waist and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Sighing softly Kakashi wrapped his arms around Minato´s neck pulling him down with him.

He stopped thinking when strong fingers slipped underneath his shirt caressing his smooth skin tenderly before he hooked his fingers into Kakashi´s belt. The silver haired young man moaned lowly as Minato opened the button of his jeans after losening his belt. Smirking deviously the blond man pulled down the zipper of his pants and slipped his hand inside. Kakashi threw his head back when his strong fingers closed around his already half-hard cock stroking him slowly.

„You´re driving me crazy“, Minato growled lowly. His voice sounded deeper than usual and made Kakashi shiver in anticipation. He loved it when Minato was talking like this, voice thick with arousal. His boyfriend continued stroking him gently. Kakashi couldn´t suppress a small scream of pleasure when Minato circled the head with his thumb before pressing against the slit carefully. The sounds the younger man was making were too much for Minato. With a desperate moan he crashed their lips together pushing his tongue deep into his mouth. Both men were too busy making out to notice they had a spectator.

Yieraya was on his way to another film shooting when he had noticed he had forgotten something so he decided to go back to get it. First he hadn´t noticed the couple making out on the couch but when he stepped further into the room he heard a small whimpering sound followed by a muffled scream of pleasure. Blinking surprised he realized he knew this voice. Taking a closer look he smiled knowingly when he recognized Minato and Kakashi. Judging by the sounds Kakashi was making the young man seemed to enjoy himself. Yieraya´s eyes widened at the sight of Minato stroking the silver haired young man with one hand during they were making out passionately. They seemed to be lost in their own world of pleasure.

Shaking his head Yieraya smiled to himself. This was the Minato Namikaze he got to know. The scene reminded him of several occasions he had caught Minato and Fugaku Uchiha in the act. The only difference was that Kakashi was in the position Minato had been. Yieraya had to admit the sight of the two men was incredible sexy. As soon as their first film would be published the audience would love to see them like this. Minato and Kakashi matched just perfectly. Without making a sound Yieraya left the house to go back to work.

Kakashi hadn´t even noticed Yieraya but Minato had heard him. The blond man was used to spectators during having sex so he didn´t care about being caught in the act. He was determined to give Yieraya a good show. He tightened his grip around the other man´s cock and quickened his strokes until he felt Kakashi tense under his touch. Smiling he broke the kiss and watched his boyfriend arching his back as he came. Kakashi had been too distracted to notice their quiet spectator. Minato groaned surprised when he felt strong fingers closing around his cock stroking him lazily.

He felt Kakashi´s hot breath ghosting over his skin as he whispered something into his ear seductively. His words made him shiver in anticipation. „Let me help you with this.“ Sitting up he pushed Minato backwards until the blond man was leaning against the soft cushions of the back-rest. Kakashi kneeled down in between his spread legs, pulled out his hard member and closed his lips around the swollen head. Minato gasped at the sensation of his tongue exploring every inch of his cock in a seductive pace. He threw his head back and groaned hoarsely as his boyfriend used the tricks Minato had taught him himself - Kakashi had learned his lesson.

He buried his fingers in Kakashi´s silvery hair watching him hungrily. The sight of his lips stretching around his shaft was incredible arousing. Suddenly Kakashi swallowed him completely, Minato felt the muscles of his throat tightening around his cock and couldn´t hold back any longer. With a low moan he reached his climax. The younger man swallowed every drop cleaning his boyfriend´s softening member with his tongue gently. Smirking knowingly Kakashi straddled the other man´s lap and kissed him deeply. Minato moaned into the kiss at the taste of his own cum on Kakashi´s lips.

Breaking the kiss Kakashi noticed Minato staring at his half-hard erection. He chuckled amused. „Would you lend me a hand?“, he asked grinning mischieviously. Minato looked smirked knowingly when he answered: „With pleasure.“ After a while he added: „But not here. We should transfer this kind of activity to a more private place.“ The silver haired young man raised one eyebrow questioningly. „Bedroom?“, he asked and his boyfriend smirked. „Someone´s eager“, he said amused, „Patience, Sweetheart! I don´t want to make a mess of Yieraya´s couch, you know.“

Kakashi grinned as he got up from Minato´s lap. The two men adjusted their clothes quickly before Minato approached his lover, lifted him up and went upstairs to the bedroom they were sharing. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around Minato´s waist laughing softly. „Who´s eager now?“ - „It´s not my fault you´re so irresistable“, Minato responded with a hungry expression in his bright blue eyes. Kakashi laughed softly at that burying his face in the crook of his lover´s neck. They spent the whole day in bed making out and touching each other.


	7. The First Shooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi decides it´s time to do the next step in his career as an adult-film actor...

Only one week later Kakashi and Minato had their first shooting appointment. Kakashi exchanged nervous glances with his boyfriend who wrapped his arms around his waist in a soothing gesture. „It´s alright, baby. You can do it“, he said lowly. Smiling he looked at Minato thankfully and leaned into his touch. The warmth radiating from Minato´s body surrounded him like a protecting blanket. Yieraya was standing next to Iruka discussing some new camera settings when he heard th door opening. He turnd around and grinned happily. „Ah, there you are“, he approached them with his arms wide open. „How do you feel, Kakashi? You don´t look so good.“

The silver haired young man smiled shyly. „I´m just nervous, that´s all“, he answered. Yieraya smiled softly. „Understandable. I mean, this is your first film shooting. But don´t worry, Kakashi. You´ve got the best partner the Icha-Icha Studio has to offer.“ Squeezing the young man´s shoulder gently he turned his attention towards Minato. „Take care of him, okay?“ - „Of course, Yieraya.“ The blond man pulled Kakashi closer and placed a gentle kiss on top of his head. The silver haired young man smiled softly at the loving gesture.

Yieraya grinned at the sight. „Perfect. And now you should prepare yourself for the shooting. I want to take some photos of you before we´re starting.“ Minato nodded and together they went towards the changing room. Iruka approached Yieraya slowly with a knowing smile on his lips. „I knew they would be a perfect match“, he said watching the couple disappearing from sight. Yieraya turned his eyes towards his personal assistent. „Yeah, I´m just happy for them“, he answered. „They deserve to be happy after everything they had lost.“ 

„Okay, let´s go back to work. We still have a lot to do“, he declared with a determined espression and Iruka followed him. In the meantime Minato and Kakashi were undressing until they were only wearing their boxer briefs. Kakashi smiled at his boyfriend when he put on the bath robe Minato handed him. The blond man stepped closer, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a tender kiss. After a while Minato broke the kiss. „Are you ready?“, he asked caressing his cheek softly. Kakashi smiled at him. „Yes, I´m ready.“ - „Good, then let´s go.“

Together they left the changing room. Kakashi followed Minato who went straight towards the bed where Yieraya was already waiting for them. The white haired man smirked at the sight of the couple approaching him. „Good, looks like as if you´re ready.“ His eyes found Kakashi who felt slightly uncomfortable at the cameras directed at him. Yieraya noticed his reaction. „You don´t need to worry about the cameras, Kakashi. As soon as we´re starting you´ll be too distracted to care about them. I promise.“ Kakashi blushed when he saw Minato blinking at him mischieviously.

Clapping his hands Yieraya called out: „Alright. Let´s start! Everyone on his position, please!“ With that he nodded at the photographer, went towards his chair and sat down. He nodded encouragingly at Kakashi who smiled at the older man. He followed Minato´s example and took off his bath robe handing it over to a young woman. Minato layed down on the bed. Smiling at Kakashi he gestured at the empty place right next to him. Following the invitation the silver haired young man joined his boyfriend on the bed.

The photographer gave them several instructions and Minato and Kakashi followed his instructions. At first they were just posing together but quickly the scenes got more intimate and soon they were making out passionately. Like Yieraya had promised Kakashi was too distracted by Minato´s hands roaming all over his body and a hot tongue stroking the inside of his mouth gently. Yieraya watched the scene intently. He couldn´t help but feel a growing desire running through his veins at the sight of the two men being together like this. They were indeed a perfect match.

After a while the couple broke the kiss. The photographer nodded appreciatively and stepped back to make room for the cameras. Yieraya got up from his chair approaching the bed slowly. „Okay, time for the real shooting“, he said grinning widely. Kakashi bit his lower lip nervously. Minato noticed his uncertainty and asked with a tender smile: „Do you remember what I´ve said?“ Kakashi looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes as he answered: „I should follow your lead.“ - „Exactly“, the blond man smiled gently. „Let me take care of you and you´ll forget the cameras.“ The silver haired young man nodded sending the other man a thankful glance.

Yieraya smiled encouragingly at Kakashi. „You´ve got the perfect partner for your first film shooting, Kakashi. Trust me. I know him for years now and he had never disappointed me.“ Nodding at the two men a last time he went back to his chair to watch the scene from afar. Minato laid down next to Kakashi covering them with the blanket. He smiled at his boyfriend. „You just need to pretend you´re asleep. Leave the rest to me, okay?“ Kakashi agreed and tried to find a comfortable position. Yieraya sent Minato a questioning glance who gave him a thumb up to show him they were ready. The white haired man raised a hand. „Everything ready?“, the cameramen agreed and Yieraya nodded. „Okay, go!“

Minato heard the command and pretended to be still asleep for a few seconds before opening his eyes slowly. Smiling he shifted on the bed until he was laying right behind Kakashi who shivered slightly at the physical contact. Minato knew this kind of reaction was invisible for the cameras. Leaning forward he breathed a loving kiss on Kakashi´s shoulder. The young man was laying on his side with his back to his partner. But as soon as he felt soft lips touching his skin and the other man´s hot breath ghosting over his skin he turned around and smiled at Minato. The blond man returned the smile and leaned forward kissing him softly.

Closing his eyes Kakashi leaned back. His thoughts had been racing when he had been waiting for Minato to something but as soon as Minato was touching him he couldn´t think straight anymore. He didn´t know why but Minato Namikaze was the only one who had this effect on him. Instinctively Kakashi reached up to wrap his arms around the other man´s neck. Pulling him closer he deepened the kiss. He felt strong hands pushing the covers back to bare his naked upper body. The cool air on his skin together with Minato´s warm hand resting on his stomach was too much for Kakashi. He couldn´t help but moan lowly into the kiss.

Minato smirked knowingly when he pulled back. „Do you like that?“, he asked caressing the smooth skin of his stomach. He could feel defined muscles tense under his touch. Burying his face in the crook of Kakashi´s neck he inhaled deeply, his unique scent was incredible arousing. Minato placed tender kisses on his neck and throat. Sighing softly Kakashi bared his throat to give him better access. He couldn´t suppress a whimpering sound when his boyfriend´s hot breath ghosted over his hardening nipples. He gasped for air at the sensation of a hot tongue circling them gently before he closed his lips around one nipple sucking on it seductively.

Arching his back Kakashi groaned lowly, his head fell back onto the pillow. Minato knew indeed how to make him forget they were watched by several cameras. All of a sudden he felt strong fingers slipping underneath the waistband of his underwear. He knew what would happen next. Minato continued licking and sucking his nipples during he closed his fingers around Kakashi´s growing erection. At the same time he pushed the covers aside to reveal what he was doing for the cameras. As he began to stroke the silver haired young man he let go of his nipples and moved upwards until he was face to face with his lover. Leaning forward he whispered into his ear: „Touch me.“

Kakashi didn´t need a second invitation. He couldn´t get enough of his sexy boyfriend. Reaching down he cupped the other man´s straining erection. He still couldn´t believe this perfect man had chosen him instead of one of the other photo models working for Yieraya. He wasn´t as perfect as other models but still Minato wanted to be only with him. The blond man captured his lips in a hungry kiss when Kakashi freed his throbbing erection and began to stroke him. Both men moaned hoarsely during they continued stroking each other and making out passionately.

Finally they broke the kiss trying to catch their breath. Minato smiled at the silver haired young man mischieviously as he let go of his boyfriend to get rid of his underwear. After that he took off Kakashi´s underwear too. The hungry expression in his blue eyes made Kakashi gulp dryly. He gasped for air when Minato straddled his legs and leaned forward. Pushing the long strands of blond hair framing his face aside he licked the sensitive underside of the other man´s cock, from the base to the head. His bright blue were still on his partner´s face watching his reaction before he took Minato into his mouth swallowing him completely. 

Yieraya couldn´t tear his eyes away from Minato sucking his boyfriend´s cock like a lollipop. Minato Namikaze was giving incredible blowjobs judging by his earlier partner´s comments after a shooting. And Kakashi wasn´t an exception, he seemed to be lost in his own world of pleasure. The young man reached down burying his fingers in Minato´s thick blond hair. Mesmerizing blue eyes were nearly black as he looked up at Kakashi. Minato changed the angle a little bit and swallowed him down. The feeling of his throat clenching around his throbbing erection was too much for Kakashi and he came with hoarse moan. Closing his eyes Minato managed to swallow every drop. 

After a few seconds he let his lover´s softening cock slipping out of his mouth. Without a word he moved upwards until he was face to face with Kakashi again. Gently Minato caressed Kakashi´s lower lip with his fingers. Instinctively the silver haired young man parted his lips and Minato kissed him deeply pushing his tongue into his mouth. Kakashi moaned quietly when he tasted himself on his boyfriend´s lips. After breaking the kiss Minato placed tender kisses on his neck and whispered into his ear: „I want to fuck you.“ He was speaking so quietly only Kakashi could hear him. His words made his heart beat faster. Turning his head the young man buried his face in the crook of Minato´s neck and answered equally quiet: „Stop talking and do it.“ The cameras around them were completely forgotten.

„Your wish is my command“, the blond man whispered sedutively. Following Minato´s lead Kakashi got on his hands and knees with his boyfriend kneeling right behind him. The blond man reached over to the nightstand where Yieraya´s personal assistent Iruka had placed a bottle of lube and a condom. Minato took both and threw both on the mattress next to him. Kakashi thought he would use the lube to prepare him but all of a sudden he felt something hot and wet touching his entrance. He gasped surprised at the sensation of his boyfriend eating him out. He whimpered quietly during Minato was circling his entrance with his tongue before pressing into him carefully.

Kakashi moaned hoarsely. The feeling of Minato massaging the tight ring of muscles around his entrance with his tongue drove him crazy. His boyfriend was indeed an experienced lover. After a while the blond man pulled back to take the bottle of lube. Squeezing a small amount of the cool liqid onto his fingers he replaced his tongue with his fingers. The cool sensation made Kakashi shiver in anticipation. He gasped for air when Minato pushed one finger into him. Leaning forward he placed a soothing kiss on the other man´s shoulder blade as he continued stretching his boyfriend. With a wicked smile Minato crooked his finger slightly searching for his prostate.

When Kakashi cried out in pleasure he knew he had found the right spot. Smirking mischieviously he pulled back out before pushing back in hitting directly his most sensitive spot repeatedly. It wasn´t long until the silver haired young man was writhing beneath him moaning loudly. Kakashi loved being taken by his experienced partner like this. He couldn´t get enough of Minato fingering him and whispering loving nicknames into his ear. His words were inaudible for the cameras - they were only dedicated for his own ears. Minato wanted to make him relax and it worked.

Minato could feel Kakashi relax under his touch and added a third finger carefully stretching him further. The feeling of being filled like this was incredibly arousing but slowly he became impatient. He wanted Minato to take him. Looking back over his shoulder he sent the blond man a hungry glance. The burning desire in his grey eyes made the other man´s cock jump in anticipation. „I want you now“, the silver haired young man said lowly. His hoarse voice was indescribably sexy. „As you wish“, Minato answered with a knowing grin. He pulled his fingers out leaving Kakashi completely empty. The young man whimpered at the sudden loss of being filled.

Smiling Minato reached over to the condom opening the package. „Patience, baby“, he said tenderly. With that he put the condom on and took the bottle of lube spreading some of it all over his cock. „Are you ready?“, the blond man asked positioning himself behind the silver haired young man who nodded eagerly. „Just do it“, he groaned and Minato did what he was told. Guiding his cock towards his entrance he pressed into his lover slowly. Kakashi threw his head back at the feeling of his boyfriend´s cock pushing inside inch by inch. Soon Minato was completely buried inside the other man. He covered Kakashi´s lean body with his own and turned Kakashi´s head towards him kissing him passionately.

He didn´t move until he felt Kakashi relax around his cock. Breaking the kiss Minato sat back up, placed his hands on his hips to steady himself and pulled back out slowly. When he pushed forward again the silver haired young man gasped for air. Both men groaned hoarsely. It wasn´t long until Minato´s thrusted rhythmically into his boyfriend who couldn´t suppress small cries of pleasure as his partner hit his prostate repeatedly. Panting heavily Minato continued thrusting into Kakashi. Reaching down in between the young man´s legs he closed his fingers around his pre-cum leaking erection stroking him. His strokes mirrored the pace of his thrusts and pushed Kakashi over the edge only a few seconds later.

The silver haired young man came with a hoarse moan. Minato groaned at the feeling of Kakashi clenching around his cock. He couldn´t hold back anymore and followed his lover over the edge. The silver haired young man felt his pulsing member deep inside him. He loved the feeling of Minato filling him up like this. Sighing softly he looked back over his shoulder and smiled at his boyfriend who leaned forward again capturing his lips in a tender kiss. Suddenly they heard Yieraya calling out: „Cut!“

Minato broke the kiss and smiled at Kakashi proudly. „You were perfect, sweetheart“, he said quietly. The silver haired young man bit his lower lip to hold back a disappointed moan when he felt his lover´s softening cock slipping out of him. Throwing the used condom into a trash can Iruka passed him Minato got up from the bed and took the bath robe another assistent handed him. Gathering his underwear he watched Kakashi putting on the other bath robe. They exchanged loving glances. 

Suddenly Yieraya approached them with a wide grin. „That was perfect, Kakashi! Good work, Minato“, he squeezed Kakashi´s shoulder encouragingly and smirked at Minato. „The people will love you, I swear. I´m so proud of you, guys!“ He laughed amused when he saw Kakashi blushing slightly. „You´ve done enough today. Take a shower and get some rest, okay?“ With that he turned around and went back to Iruka who smiled at Kakashi and nodded as if he wanted to say: „Good job!“ Minato took his boyfriend´s hand and guided him to the changing room.

During they were showering Kakashi sent the blond man a mischievious grin. „What do you think about changing the roles?“ Minato smirked at him knowingly. „Maybe I´ll let you fuck me in front of the camera one day“, he teased his boyfriend who smiled wickedly. „I can´t wait“, he shot back. Minato chuckled amused as he stepped closer towards Kakashi and kissed him gently. Kakashi closed his eyes and returned the kiss immediately. He couldn´t be happier with this incredible man by his side.


	8. Faith Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to perfect but on a faithful day the world turns upside down...

Minato and Kakashi were on their way back to the mansion when a dark haired man left the building where the film shootings took place. Judging by his enraged expression something must have happened. Instinctively Minato positioned himself between Kakashi and an enraged Madara Uchiha. Kakashi shivered fearfully when he felt the other man´s eyes on him. His black eyes were cold as ice and the lack of emotions was frightening - he decided to stay away from this man as far as he could. Minato and Madara stared at each other as he passed by. His boyfriend´s blue eyes were glued to the other man until he disappeared from sight.

„Looks like as if he had an argument with Yieraya again“, Minato said more to himself than to anyone else. Kakashi raised an eyebrow questioningly. „I´ve never seen Yieraya having an argument with someone.“ Minato shook his head. „You don´t know Madara Uchiha. He´s unpredictable, violent and loves to hurt people. It turns him on, you know“, turning towards Kakashi he continued, „Sometimes he overdoes during a shooting. One time he nearly choked his partner to death. Since that day Yieraya is keeping an eye on him.“ Kakashi gulped dryly. He had heard the rumours about Madara Uchiha and his angry outbursts. Seeing him in person confirmed all of them.

„Did Yieraya report this incident to the police? I mean he nearly killed someone“, Kakashi asked. Minato nodded. „Of course he did. But since that day it´s getting worse. He hates everyone who´s more successful than himself - and this includes you, too. I still believe he has something to do with my mentor´s death but unfortunately I can´t prove it.“ The silver haired young man noticed the pain in his boyfriend´s eyes. Without a word he stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently. Minato smiled at him. „Fugaku is long gone, I´ve got you now.“ With that he put an arm around Kakashi´s shoulders leading him towards the mansion.

They didn´t notice Madara who was standing next to his car. He watched the couple intently. Madara had always hated Minato Namikaze, especially after Fugaku had taken him under his wings. In his eyes he was as weak as Fugaku. Someone who wasn´t able to survive on his own didn´t deserve to live. The Uchiha-Clan had always been a family of warriors, brave and dutiful - even if it was the death of an Uchiha. Even if Fugaku had been a member of his family he never acted like a real Uchiha. He had had a weak spot for the weak and helpless, something Madara couldn´t understand. But at the end Fugaku got what he deserved and Minato would join him soon - together with his little slut, his so-called boyfriend.

\--------------------

A few days later Kakashi had just finished his last foto shooting and wanted to leave the building when Yieraya stopped him. Kakashi turned towards him and frowned as he noticed his worried expression. „Is something wrong?“, he asked frowning. Yieraya shook his head. „It could be nothing but you need to know about it, especially when you´re alone like tonight.“ His words confused the silver haired young man even more. Minato had left a few hours ago to keep an external appointment. He wouldn´t be back before midnight. But it wasn´t the first time Minato had such an appointment. What had happened that Yieraya was so worried?

„You don´t need to worry about me, Yieraya. I can take care of myself, you know“, Kakashi tried to calm the older man down. Yieraya sighed heavily. „I know Minato taught you how to defend yourself. But you wouldn´t stand a chance against a trained soldier like Madara Uchiha“, he said with a serious expression. Kakashi blinked surprised. Madara Uchiha? He shivered slightly at the memory of his last encounter with him. Thinking further about the situation he came to the conclusion that if Minato hadn´t been there Madara would have assaulted him.

Shaking his head Kakashi pushed his dark thoughts aside and asked: „Why do you think Madara wanted to hurt me?“ - „Isn´t it obvious? He wants to see Minato suffer and if he hurts you he´s hurting Minato at the same time“, Yieraya declared. Kakashi gulped dryly. „Madara had been a member of a special unit trained for the assassination of war criminals and weapons dealer before he was dishonourably dismissed for assaulting a commanding officer“, the white haired man sent Kakashi a worried glance. „Do you understand now why I´m worried about you?“, Yieraya asked.

Kakashi nodded. Madara Uchiha was a real psychopath with with highly developed aggression problems. Now he knew why Minato had practically shielded him with his own body during their unexpected encounter with Madara. Scratching the back of his head Kakashi sent Yieraya an uncertain glance. „Okay, this doesn´t sound so good. What do you suggest I should do?“, he asked. Yieraya smiled relieved Kakashi was listening to him. „It would be best if you don´t walk around alone for now. Especially when Minato isn´t there to protect you.“ The silver haired young man agreed on that. „I guess you want to accompany me on the way back to the mansion“, he stated and Yieraya grinned widely. „You´re reading my mind, Kakashi.“

Kakashi helped Yieraya straightening up the studio before they left the building and went to the mansion together. The older man even followed him until they arrived at the bedroom the young man was sharing with Minato. After saying good night Yieraya left him alone. Sitting down on the bed Kakashi stared at the wall. He still couldn´t believe how someone could be so evil. Now he understood why the other actors and photo models tried to avoid any contact with him.

Too lost in his thoughts he didn´t notice the dark figure hiding in the shadows. Without making a noise the intruder approached the oblivious Kakashi from behind. All of a sudden the young man had feels uncomfortable. Just as he wanted to look around a strong arm wrapped around his throat from behind choking him violently. He struggled desperately trying to free himself - but his efforts were unsuccessful. Before he knew what was going on the intruder covered his mouth and nose with a damp cloth. Judging by the acrid smell of it the cloth was soaked with chloroform. Immediately he felt dizzy and his sight became blurred. Only a few seconds later it went completely dark around him as he lost consciousness.

Kakashi didn´t know how long he had been unconscious as he woke up. Blinking he tried to focus on his surroundings. As he wanted to get up he noticed his arms and legs were shackled tightly. The cable ties were cutting into his skin. After a while the dizzy feeling vanished and Kakashi was able to take a look around. He couldn´t see many details in the darkness. The only thing he noticed was the fact the room was fairly small. The stony walls and cold floor could only mean he must be bottled up in a kind of basement. It was a great effort for Kakashi to sit up properly leaning against the wall. Where was he? And who was his kidnapper?

Before he could think about this questions he heard footsteps coming closer followed by the sound of a key unlocking the door. Instinctively Kakashi moved backwards pressing his back against the wall. He stared at the dark figure stepping into the room. His eyes widened as he realized who his kidnapper was. He gulped dryly when the man kneeled down in front of him with an evil smirk on his lips. He didn´t like the way Madara Uchiha was eyeing him. „Kakashi Hatake. I can see why Minato likes you“, he said.

Madara reached behind his back and pulled out a long combat knife. Grinning viciously he held the knife right in front of Kakashi´s face. The unspoken threat made Kakashi shiver fearfully. „Let´s see if he still likes you when I´m done with you...“


	9. Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to hurt someone is to hurt his beloved ones...

Minato returned from his appointment a few hours later. After closing and locking the door of the mansion he took off his jacket and went to the living room where Yieraya was waiting for him. He turned around when he heard the newcomer´s silent footsteps on the carpet. Smiling at Minato he put down his book. „Minato, there you are. How was the shooting?“, he wanted to know. The blond man sat down next to Yieraya and sighed heavily. „The director was exhausting. He wanted to tell me how to do my job. Can you believe that?“ Yieraya laughed amused. „It´s your luck you´re working for me“, he joked.

Minato smiled. „You can bet on that“, he answered. „By the way. Where´s Kakashi?“ - „He´s probably sleeping already“, Yieraya said. Getting up Minato stretched his tense muscles. „I think I go to bed, too. Good night, Yieraya!“ - „Good night“, the older man answered and watched Minato going upstairs. Still smiling Minato opened the door to the bedroom quietly and stepped inside. He froze as he noticed the empty bed. When he saw the crumpled sheets he knew something bad must has happened. Immediately he ran upstairs where Yieraya was still sitting.

The older man looked up with an alarmed expression as he noticed Minato. Before he could ask what had happened Minato exclaimed: „Kakashi is gone! You said he´s upstairs but he isn´t there.“ Yieraya stared at him in disbelieve. „This can´t be! I´ve brought him to the bedroom myself and I would have noticed if he had been leaving the mansion.“ All of a sudden Yieraya conceived a terrible suspicion. „How did he do that without me noticing something?“, he murmured more to himself. But Minato heard him. Frowning the young man looked at him. „Who are you talking about?“

Yieraya turned towards Minato with a serious expression. „Madara Uchiha“, he simply said and Minato went completely pale. Suddenly he remembered their short encounter with the black haired man and the way Madara had been looking at him. „Of course it was him. Why I didn´t see that coming?“, he said sitting down next to Yieraya. Apparently Minato put the blame on himself. The older man put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently. „Don´t worry, Minato! We´ll find him. I´ve told every employee to keep an eye on Madara because I couldn´t do that on my own. Maybe they has seen something.“

Minato took a deep breath and nodded. He was still worried about Kakashi´s disappearance and the assumption Madara could have been responsible for it nearly drove him crazy. Maybe Yieraya was right and the other actors and employees had noticed something suspicious. Especially the cleaning personnel was thin air for Madara because in his eyes they weren´t worth his attention. He watched Yieraya doing some phone calls when an elderly woman wearing the working clothes of the cleaning personnel approached him. 

„Excuse me? I´ve heard you talking about Madara Uchiha. There´s something you need to know.“ Minato looked up with a hopeful expression. At the same time Yieraya just finished his call and joined them. „Maria, what did you see? We need every help we can get to find Madara.“ - „And Kakashi“, added Minato. Maria went pale. „Oh my god! I don´t want to imagine what this monster can do to him.“ Yieraya nodded. „That´s the reason we need to find them as soon as possible“, he declared. Maria took a deep breath before she said: „I´ve seen Madara walking towards the new film studio that´s currently under construction. He looked like as if he didn´t want to be seen.“

Minato and Yieraya exchanged quick glances. „Of course he´s there. Why didn´t I see that? It was so obvious“, Yieraya shook his head disbelieving. Turning his attention towards Maria he smiled thankfully. „Thank you, Maria“, looking at Minato he continued, „Minato, we need to go. Kakashi needs our help.“ With a determined expression Minato got up from the couch. Yieraya nodded at Maria. „I´ll inform you about out latest state of research, okay?“ The cleaner smiled softly. „Good luck, you two!“

With that the two men left the house and ran towards the building that was currently under construction. Minato was surprised Yieraya was keeping up with his pace. The older man seemed to be well-trained even though he was much older than Minato. They ignored the warning signs at the site fence surrounding the construction area and went into the building. The first floor only consisted of primary structures so there was only one option where Madara was holding Kakashi captive. „I`ll go first and you follow me, Minato“, Yieraya instructed the younger man who agreed on that. Yieraya knew Madara better than anyone else.

Slowly they went upstairs. Fortunately the basement consisted of a single long hallway with several doors on both sides. Suddenly they heard a muffled voice and followed the sound. Yieraya eavesdropped on every door they were passing until he found the right one. Quietly he gestured at the door and Minato nodded. Just as they wanted to open the door they heard someone scream in pain. Minato jumped in horror and Yieraya pushed the door open forcefully so it was banging against the wall. „Madara, stop!“, he called out bursting into the room. When he saw the bloody combat knife in Madara´s hand and Kakashi´s face covered in blood he stopped thinking.

Yieraya stormed into the room wrenching the deadly blade from Madara´s hand who was too surprised to react at first. But quickly he found his self-composure again attacked the older man. Yieraya was just glad he had served in the army for half his life and knew how to fight a strong man like Madara. He had to admit he was good but the black haired man was missing something - he wasn´t as experienced as Yieraya! During Yieraya was trying to overwhelm Madara Uchiha Minato ran towards Kakashi who was whimpering in pain.

„Kakashi, hey, it´s me. Can you hear me?“, Minato knew his voice was shaking but the sight of Madara hovering over his boyfriend with a bloody knife in his hand had been too much for him. He ignored the fight going on behind him and focussed instead on Kakashi who leaned against the wall with arms and legs tied with zip ties. Minato didn´t like the idea but he needed something to free the shivering young man from his bonds. Taking the bloody knife he cut the zip ties carefully. He didn´t want to hurt his boyfriend more than he already was. Lifting his head carefully Minato hissed at the sight of the deep cut across his left eye.

„Everything´s gonna be alright, Kakashi. I´m here for you“, the silver haired yong man didn´t answer. Instead he wrapped his arms around his neck holding onto him tightly as if he was his anchor. Minato didn´t care about the blood on his leather jacket, he was just glad Kakashi was still alive. He watched Yieraya overwhelming Madara with practised ease holding him down. The white haired man surprised him every day. „That´s enough, Madara!“, shouted at the struggling man beneath him tightening his iron grip around his wrists. Madara cursed loudly. „He deserved it, damnit!!“ - „Who deserved what?“, Minato wanted to know. His cold voice even made Yieraya shiver. You should never underestimate Minato Namikaze. He would do everything to protect his beloved ones, especially Kakashi Hatake.

„Fugaku, you and your little slut! You´re as weak as Fugaku had been. Only the strongest survive in this world. You should have conked out on the street where you belong! But, no, Fugaku must save you. Something like you isn´t worth this effort!“ Madara looked back over his shoulder and glared at Minato who was still holding the shivering Kakashi. Minato´s voice was cold as ice and calm when he answered: „First Fugaku Uchiha wasn´t weak. And second: do you even know what true strength means? Of course not! Otherwise you wouldn´t treat everyone who´s subordinated to you like shit. What you´re doing is the complete opposite of strength.“ 

Madara opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Apparently he didn´t know what to say - it was the first time since Yieraya knew him! Minato ignored him and looked at Yieraya. „I´ll call the police and the ambulance. Kakashi needs help.“ Yieraya agreed and Minato pulled out his phone, one arm still wrapped around his boyfriend. After informing the police and calling an ambulance for Kakashi he lifted the hurt young man up carrying him like a baby. Without loosening his grip on Madara Yieraya got up, pulled the other man to his feet and guided him out of the building. 

Only a few minutes later the police arrived at the mansion followed by an ambulance vehicle. During the paramedics took care of Kakashi Minato approached the handcuffed Madara with a determined expression. „Can I speak to him for a moment? I need to clarify something.“ The officers agreed. Minato looked the black haired man right into his eyes. „Madara, do you have something to do with Fugaku´s death? I want the truth. I´ll know when you´re lying to me.“ With a vicious smirk on his lips Madara asked: „You want to know if I sabotaged the brakes of his car? Yes, I did. Because he deserved to die.“

The police officers exchanged knowing glances and nodded at each other. Finally it had been Madara Uchiha´s arrogance that brought him down. „Thank you, this was everything I wanted to hear“, Minato stated and went back to the ambulance vehicle. Yieraya looked at Madara and shook his head disbelieving. „You need help, Madara. I hope they´ll keep you in prison for the rest of your life.“ With that he followed Minato and the officers bundled him into the patrol car.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What doesn´t kill you makes you stronger."

Yieraya leaned back in his chair and sighed. Since Madara had been convicted of murder and murder attempt in combination with aggravated assault life was much easier. Without Madara Uchiha the „Icha-Icha Studio“ was even more successful. Especially after the news about Madara`s terrible deeds had spread Minato and Kakashi had become the user´s favourites. Maybe it was the fact Kakashi was a survivor now or Minato´s growing self-consciousness. Whatever it was Yieraya wouldn´t complain about it.

Every time he looked at Kakashi Hatake it reminded him of what they had gone through. The medics had managed to restore his eye but they couldn´t save his sight. Instead of hiding his blind eye behind an eyepatch Kakashi had decided to do another eye surgery to change the colour of his milky white eye. Now he was wearing the so-called „Sharingan“, a mysterious sign from old tales. His mismatched eyes and the long scar across his left eye made him look mysterious and dangerous, an effect even the user couldn´t withstand. 

Since the eye surgery Kakashi had found more and more fans among the users of the film studio´s homepage. Since the incident with Madara Minato and Kakashi had grown together even more, you can say they were inseparable. Where one of them was the other one wasn´t far away. Still smiling Yieraya turned his attention back to the bed in the middle of the studio where a familiar blond man was writhing in pleasure underneath his silver haired lover. He would have never thought to see Minato so submissive, on his back and moaning hoarsely. It was the first time Minato let someone else take the control instead of the other way around.

When the shooting was finished the two men got up from the bed putting on their bath robes. Before they disappeared into the changing room Kakashi looked at Yieraya and smiled softly. His red eye glistened in the beam of the headlight. Yieraya returned the smile. At least Madara Uchiha had done something good even if his intentions had been the worst. Iruka approached him with a thoughtful glance. „What doesn´t kill you makes you stronger“, he said and Yieraya had to agree with him…


End file.
